Love hath made you a tame snake
by DarkmoonSigel
Summary: Bookshop shenanigans with Snake Crowley


Whether he knew it or not, Aziraphale had an infamous reputation with London's more hardcore book collectors and reading enthusiasts.

Managing to buy a book from Mr. Fell was seen as a quest, if one managed somehow to do it, while getting kicked out was a badge of honor, everyone keeping track of their own personal number.

It was a sort of drinking game now if the shop's regular patrons happened to run into each other at the nearby pub. One took a sip for every glare directed their way, and a shot for every excuse Mr. Fell came up with about why he couldn't possibly sell you that particular book.

The shop's veteran clientele had taken it upon themselves to create a little paper about the shop, its eccentric owner, and its peculiar store hours. The shop also had some highly entertaining though somewhat confused Yelp reviews.

The fact that Mr. Fell now had an enormous snake wrapped around him from head to toe made the shop's veterans grit their back teeth. To makes matters worse or better, it would appear that Mr. Fell would have long conversations with the snake.

This latest development would definitely be making its way into the newsletter and drinking game. Some of the more ambitious members were coming up with bingo cards to play with at the pub later on when the shop irregularly closed by Mr. Fell's whim, and yes, there was a box for that on the card.

"I didn't know you spent so much time as a serpent." Aziraphale said as he moved around some books in an effort to look busy. Despite centuries of practice, he wasn't very good at it, more often than naught getting distracted by whatever volume he was trying to find a new home for. Several someones on the other side of the shop ticked off a box on their bingo cards.

"I normally don't." Crowley said as he shifted his coils just a smidge tighter around the angel. He wasn't as large as he could be, deciding today to more resemble a scaly scarf, very long and thin so that he could ride completely wrapped around the angel's neck and shoulders in great scaly loops. His wedge shaped head sat on top of his coils, nestled to the side of Aziraphale's head so that his tongue could flick at the angel's cheek.

"Then why..." Aziraphale began to ask absently, his attention torn between a collection of Robert Frost poems, and the little snake kisses he kept getting that Crowley thought he was being so sly about. The angel allowed the demon his delusion, partial because Aziraphale didn't want to embarrass Crowley, but he also didn't want him to stop either.

"It's only way I can touch as much of you as I can, as much as I want." Crowley interrupted before the words hid from his forked tongue. The angel's response was to get noticeable warmer as he did a full body blush.

"Oh, well, that's quite alright then." Was all Aziraphale could manage out.

"I can stop." Crowley sighed, loosening his grip on the angel to find lovely manicured hands keeping him in place.

"No, dear one. I meant that I like it, I like it very much. You can hold me like this as tight as you want for as long as you want." Aziraphale said quickly, running his fingertips over black opal-like scales. "Please stay."

"Of course, angel. No need to get all excited like. I was only adjusting my grip." Crowley said though he hid his face against Aziraphale's neck, behind the angel's ear.

"Would you like to sleep like this?" Aziraphale asked after a long moment that he decided was necessary for both of them.

After 6,000 of doing this delicate, tiptoeing dance around each other, they were practically doing the gavotte now. Come to think of it, Aziraphale missed the gavotte, still disappointed that it went out of vogue. When Crowley decided to have legs again, the angel was going to have to teach it to him.

"If you don't want to," Aziraphale added when he was met with silence.

"Can we go to bed right now?" Crowley was trying to keep his brain from imploding. He had dreamed of this for millennia so he was very carefully studying the back of Aziraphale's ear to keep from giving himself away.

"Crowley, it's 4:30 in the afternoon."

"Is that a 'no'?"

"Of course not. Let me just close up shop, and grab a few extra books." Aziraphale said, knowing he had no intention of sleeping. It didn't take a whole lot to make Aziraphale close up shop early for the day, any excuse would do really. Crowley happily help move things along, hissing menacingly at any stragglers. A few more boxes were ticked off, Aziraphale unsure why some of his evicted patrons looked so gleeful as they ran off toward the nearest pub.

Crowley retook his form long enough to drive the pair to his flat, treating all traffic laws like they were suggestions for other people. Aziraphale really wished he could be bothered with a few of them, the angel still not approving of doing 90 in downtown London.

"What did you just do?" Aziraphale asked, Crowley snapping his fingers as soon as they entered the flat.

"I want a decadent heat, and nothing does that like cashmere." Crowley said as he miracled away his normal sheets, replacing it with other bedding.

"I'm not complaining. It does have a lovely softness about it." Aziraphale said, the sheets changing to a dark red material with a subtle rich luster to it. Several mounds of cashmere blankets were piled up on the bed as well, along with more than a few goose down pillows. "What did you turn the sheets into?"

"Ssssilk." Crowley hissed, running a forked tongue over his lips as he let the word slither out slow and sweet. "Be right back. I'll go make you some tea. Settle in however you like."

When Crowley returned, he could only see the top of Aziraphale's head, like an iceberg in a bloody sea of softness. He set aside the tea for now, well within reach of the books. He didn't expect Aziraphale to fall asleep, but he didn't want the angel getting up for anything either. There was nothing Crowley hated more than waking up to an empty bed.

"I see you approve." Crowley chuckled, letting his bipedal form go so that he could slither onto high count silken perfection. He burrowed through blankets, sensing a warmth at the center of it all. He didn't hesitate, shooting forward until scale met skin...

...a whole lot of skin.

"You're naked." Crowley froze, already fully wrapped around one leg, his massive coils spilling everywhere else. His head rested over the angel's heart, listening to its quick pace. It almost match the fevered tempo of his own heart.

"Well spotted." Aziraphale managed to say rather dryly as he kept tapping down his own nervousness. "You said you wanted to touch me as much as possible, so here I am. Touch away."

The last two words came out a little weakly, the angel's nervousness finally bleeding through. "If this isss too fast for you," Crowley began.

"I want this! I do." Aziraphale said, his expressive face pleading for something. "You're not that only one who has dreamed about...this."

"Oh, angel." Crowley breathed out such sweet relief, all his coils in motion now as he wrapped himself tight around Aziraphale. A human would have been crushed to a bloody pulp. Thankfully, angels are made of sterner stuff.

"Isss this good?" Crowley hissed out, relaxing into the angel's heat.

"Yes, it's all snuggly wuggly." Aziraphale said as he leaned in the kiss the snake's snoot, which was about the only part he could reach at the moment.

"You're a snuggle wuggle." Crowley muttered as he hid his head under the angel's chin so that his forked tongue flicked against Aziraphale's neck. His angel was being ridiculous, but it was the kind of ridiculous that made Crowley fall even more in love with him without even really trying.

"I am!" Aziraphale beamed, causing a little bit more of Hell to burn out of Crowley, not that he minded. They had always been about balancing each other out, one way or another.


End file.
